wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bat
Bat Appearance ---- Bat's body is more slender like a rainwing, he's also a bit smaller than the average rainwing but only because of his unknown other half species. His claws are also sharp but a tiny bit stubby, same as his horns. Bat's horn curve back to his head like a rainwing's. Bat's tail also has an arrow/point at the end of his tail that can let out unharmful light without control from Bat. And also because of Bat's other species, you can barely see through his wings. Bat's scale color are mixes of brown, green, and tints of yellow. And like a rainwing he can change his scale color, but slightly and he prefers to keep his scales brown and green. Bat's eyes are a deep amber color with hints of dark blue that swirl and mix with the amber. Bat has a scar on his left shoulder/arm. It begins on his shoulder and ends a quarter into his arm. Bat usually only carries a black leather bag and a black necklace that has a red feather attached to it. Personality ---- Bat used to be a cheery and nice dragonet but that all changed when that one thin happened, he was separated from his very best friends and waited in their cave for them to one day come back. He waited so long but they never came back and he gave up, he thought they were dead. The hybrid's emotions began to shift into a more grumpy and mean manner, he just ignores when dragons insult him and sometimes snaps at dragons who have a really bad insult/throwing to much insults or a dragon that is bothering him. Bat has a bit of an anger issue, he isn't really afraid to attack in order to protect himself or another dragon he doesn't want to be hurt. Bat still has some soft spots though, he can be caring and can't watch a dragonet or a helpless dragon being hurt and often comes to save them if he's able to. Which also represents his protective side. He can also have minor trust issues, but once you get to know him and become a great friend to him he will do anything to protect you from harm, like a true friend. Relationships ---- Atlanta - Bat used to love Atlanta, but more than a friend. But now Bat strongly dislikes Atlanta, and after their small fight, they had after not seeing each other for a long time he wishes to never meet up with her again. Wormhole - Bat really dislikes Wormhole, and even though he never really met Wormhole, there was always this invisible tension that both of them never noticed between each other. And now, the male dragon stole the only dragon that he ever loved more than a friend, and he hopes to never meet him. Fallen - Bat loved Fallen greatly as a friend, and he still thinks his friend is dead and misses him. Oddity - Same with Oddity, Bat loved Oddity greatly as a friend too, and he still thinks she is dead and misses her. History ---- Tba Trivia ---- * Bat's tail can create a small light like a firefly, but Bat can't control it. * Bat loves nature, though he doesn't really show it anymore. * Tba Art ---- Tba Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (Luna Crystal) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress